Locator/Separator Identification Protocol (LISP) is a networking solution in which location and identity are separated to form two independent address spaces, i.e. Endpoint Identifier (EID) and Routing Locator (RLOC).
The EID is taken as a host address of a communication endpoint. In an LISP network, the function of the EID is similar to that of a Domain Name System (DNS). In the LISP network, the EID may migrate independently of the RLOC.
The RLOC is the address of an LISP router. The RLOC may be globally routed in the Internet and may be aggregated according to the network topology condition.